1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to storage receptacles, and more particularly to storage receptacles that are attachable to and detachable from a panel on an article of manufacture such as a child seating device or car seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Child seating devices, such as car seats, booster seats, stroller seats, and infant carriers are well known in the art. To provide storage for these devices, portable storage receptacles, such as storage bags, cup holders, trays, or caddies, are often attached to a part of the child seating device. Typically, these storage receptacles are (i) made from a relatively hard yet inexpensive plastic material; and (ii) directly mounted on or to a base frame component of the child seating device or an existing console or arm rest on or near the child seat of the device.
Such storage receptacles, being typically made from a plastic material, can easily be cracked or broken during use, transport, or storage. As a result of how they are attached, such storage receptacles also often project outward from or near the child seating device, leaving them susceptible to damage or unintentional and undesirable removal or detachment. For example, some known storage receptacles have an L-shaped connector that can be placed over the arm rest of the child seating device to attach the storage receptacle to the device. This L-shaped connector, because it is exposed and somewhat bulky, can be bent, broken, or otherwise damaged during installation, use, or storage, rendering it unsuitable for future use. Likewise, this exposed connector can result in an occupant of the child seating device being able to remove the receptacle at inopportune times. By doing so, the occupant can spill or empty the contents of the storage receptacle, which can, depending on the receptacle contents, lead to a mess on or around the child seating device. Removal of the receptacle can also result in damage or destruction to the L-shaped connector, the receptacle, and/or the contents of the receptacle.